What do you want?
by J.Lynn-theOneAndOnlyBOOKWORM
Summary: This is about Fang and Max, when Fang tells her he loves her. I know there are a million of these, but this is my interpretation. Oh, and Max is fifteen/after MR4
1. What do you want, Max?

**Hello! So this is the person who doesn't like writing fanfiction writing fanfiction again, lol! This is actually not that great, but I thought I'd put it up here just because.**

**Well, I hope you like it anyway!**

Max POV

"Okay, what's this about, Fang?" I put my hands on my hips, taking in the bushes surrounding us. We were in a forest yet again, planning our next move… sort of – I was working on it.

Anyway, Fang had told me he needed to talk to me about something important, then practically dragged me away from our campsite to say whatever was bothering him.

"What do you want?" he asked seriously.

I frowned. "What are you talking about?" Please let this _not_ be about "us" again. Please, if there is a God.

"What do you want, Max, really?"

"Want from what?"

"Me." Thanks God. "I know I asked you this before, but humor me. What – do – you – want?"

What did I want? What did I _want_? I wanted him to leave me the heck alone! Why did he have to keep bringing up this stuff?

Because maybe it was time for me to actually think about what he was saying. What if I really asked myself what he was asking me: What _did_ I want?

Well, I wanted to be safe, to be strong, to be able to lead without struggle. I wanted my flock to be together, and happy. Is that so complicated?

Unfortunately, yes.

But, if was really being honest with myself – and none of you better tell this to anyone, or Erasers will look like puppies compared to what you'll get from me – I wanted… to kiss Fang. I wanted to kiss him more than once. Why? Because I liked the way it felt. Not just physically, but every other way too. It made me feel… safe, even though I'd never admit it. I like being connected to him like that, to share something more than words. I wanted to fell like that all the time.

And what does that mean? It means I wanted a relationship with him more than friendship. It means I wanted him to be my…

We couldn't do that. I shouldn't _want_ that. What would happen if we broke up? Would he leave again and split up the flock? I couldn't let that happen.

But… we _wouldn't_ break up. The truth is, we drive each other crazy, but there's no one I'd rather have drive me crazy than Fang. Yeah, we fight, but we always make up later because… Why? _Why_ did we always make up later? _Why_ had it bothered me so much when he left, or when he was kissing the Red-Haired Wonder back in Virginia?

_Because you love each other,_ the Voice said.

And for once, I didn't reply to the Voice with a snappy remark. Instead, I asked the most embarrassing question I have ever uttered in my fifteen years of existence.

"Do you love me, Fang?"

His dark eyes widened a millimeter – his version of complete shock – and stared at me. We stared into each other's eyes, and I could feel my cheeks warming up.

This was baaad. _Very _bad.

"I mean, I…That's not what I meant to say," I scrambled. "I meant –"

"I think that _is_ what you meant," Fang disagreed quietly.

Complete silence, his eyes probing my face.

"What if I said yes?" he asked in a whisper. "Would you run away again?"

Blood heated my face, and I frowned. "This is stupid," I said, turning around. "I'm going to check on –"

"Wait," he interrupted. "I want to answer."

I stopped, but I didn't turn around. He was staring at my back, I could feel it.

"I've known you my whole life, however short that is," he began to my back. "We've been through the worst stuff ever, more than anyone should ever have to go through. I deal with your bossy orders, your rebuttals, your stubbornness, everyday. I've tried to open up to you more than once, but each time you run away and refuse to talk about it. I should drop it, but here I am, at it once again, trying to make you understand. I guess this is the only thing left." A hard, callus hand gripped my shoulder and spun me around. "Yes, I love you, Max. And I'll never give up. But you are."

I didn't know what to say, so we just stared at each other.

"Max! You'll never guess what's happened!" Nudge bounced to my side, grabbing my jacket.

I didn't move. Fang and I were still staring at each other. Then, abruptly, he nodded and walked back toward the camp, leaving me alone with Nudge, who continued to pull my jacket.

"Come on! Fang left to see it, you have to too! I know I said Europe was awesome, and it was, but this is pretty cool too. It'll make things so much easier! I know how you hate carrying Total and Akila around everywhere, and I can't blame you 'cause they are kinda heavy, especially Akila 'cause she's so big and all…"

I wasn't listening to her. Fang had said… He said that…

Fang _loved_ me.

Like I needed something else to worry about besides saving the world.

**Bonus points if you can tell me what Nudge wants to show Max! **


	2. He really wants to know

**I decided to write one more chapter (maybe more if I get more reviews) because people seemed to like it. So hope you guys like this one too!**

**Oh, and congrats to yourcool79 for guessing Nudge's news correctly!**

Max POV

I couldn't look at Fang when Nudge led me back to our little campsite. No _way_. I still didn't know what to say to him: "Oh, yeah, I love you too!" No. Plus, I wasn't even sure I… Okay, so that's a lie. I'd figured out I loved him when he kissed me on that dock a couple months back; I was just in denial. See previously listed problems with a relationship between Fang and me.

I knew he was looking at me, just like I knew before that he'd been staring at my back. I could feel his dark eyes on my face.

I had to regain myself. "So, Nudge, what do you want to – Whoa."

Total was grinning at me, very smug. And attached to his back were two glossy black wings. Which of course immediately reminded me of a certain other flock member's black wings, and with that wonderful mental image came our last conversation. _No, Max,_ I told myself._ Focus._

Before I could react, Total rose into the air. He was actually flying, really flying. Sure, he'd been getting a few feet in the air since our venture to the frozen tundra of Antarctica, but his wings hadn't been able to lift him for more than a few seconds before. Now… Whoa, I say again.

"Isn't it wonderful?" Total said. "_My _wings are spectacular!"

"I'm so happy for you, Total!" Angel called to him, joining him in the air with a big hug.

"Well that's… great, Total," I said, surveying the rest of the camp. Iggy and the Gasman were watching Total too, but cards scattered in front of them; from the looks of it, they'd been playing War before this development. Angel was, of course, flying with Total, Nudge was next to me, and Fang was just standing by the fire, its light casting shadows across his face.

"See," Nudge bragged. "Now we don't have to carry Total around anymore! We can just focus on Akila, which won't be too bad, right? Maybe if we carried her between two of us, we could move faster. Then we could get to where we need to be quicker! Hey, where are we going, Max? Can we go to a mall somewhere? That would be so awesome!"

"We're on our way there," I lied. I had no idea where we were headed, just that it was away from Antarctica. And Brigid Dwyer.

Iggy and Gazzy had returned to their card match. "I win!" Gazzy said excitedly.

"How do I know you didn't cheat?" Iggy asked.

Gazzy grinned. "You don't."

"Alright, alright," I said, taking charge. "Time for bird kids to go to sleep."

A couple groans sounded in the camp, but Iggy and the Gasman started rolling out sleeping bags and Nudge put the empty food cans away. Total flew around us, too happy to help with putting up camp for the night.

Angel came up to me. "Max? Do you need to talk?"

"Huh?" I asked, distracted. Fang was across the fire, still watching me, and it was hard not to look at him or shout, "Stop staring at me!"

_About Fang_, Angel prompted in my mind. _He's thinking about you, and I don't understand what he's thinking. He's sad, and usually he isn't sad when he thinks about you._

"What?" I said aloud, startled. Shoot. _What do you mean he's sad?_ I asked non-verbally instead, definitely the smarter plan.

_I don't know, that's why I'm asking._

_Oh. It's nothing, honey. Just go to sleep._

_Okay._ She started walking to her sleeping bag, but then turned back around. _Max?_

_Yeah?_

_You should tell him you love him. He _really_ wants to know._

I gaped at her as she grinned angelically over her shoulder and went to her place. I've said it before and I'll say it again: Having a six-year-old mind-reader is a pain in the butt sometimes.

**So what did you think? Review!**


	3. AN

Introductions:

**Oops!! I completely forgot this:**

**I DO NOT OWN ANY MAXIMUM RIDE CHARACTERS OR PLOT LINE! James Patterson does!**

**Thanks!**


	4. I'll 'wake' you up

**Enjoy! (I hope :)**

Max POV

"Hey, Ig, I'll take first watch," Fang said, moving over to Iggy, who was already setting up.

Iggy was not the slightest bit reluctant, naturally. "Fine with me. I need to catch up on my zees."

"I'll take second," I volunteered – well, ordered, really – to stop thinking about what Angel had said… which made me think about Fang's and my "conversation."

At this point I would ask for God's assistance again, but that didn't do me so much good the last time, so maybe not.

Iggy sauntered over to a sleeping bag next to the Gasman, unzipped it and climbed in. After he re-zipped (yes, that's a word – look it up) his sleeping bag, our camp fell silent.

I looked around – half of me seeing, half of me thinking about what the heck I was going to do about Fang – making sure my flock was safe before bunkering down myself.

And then Fang was suddenly behind me, making me jump like he always did.

"Don't do that!" I said much too loudly, then clamped my mouth shut. It was so easy to go back to when things were _not_ awkward between Fang and me. Ah, the Golden Ages. I finally understand that phrase.

"I'll wake you up," he whispered, ignoring my outburst.

"Okay," was all I said back.

Now, I'm not sure how many of you know this, but trying to sleep on a guilty conscience isn't easy. Why was my conscience guilty? Well, I owed Fang at least some sort of reply to his telling me he… yeah. But I couldn't do it.

So instead, I just tossed and turned until he came over to "wake" me up.

"Your turn," he whispered, touching my shoulder briefly. Then, without another word, he slunk away to his sleeping bag while I took the next watch.

It was a long night.

After that night, I started counting the days he didn't talk to me _at all_. Not a nod, a smirk – not even a glance. I had really offended him.

And what was the brave Maximum Ride going to do in the face of danger? In the face of danger, I would kick some butt. But when coming to terms with my feelings… Not so much.

**Sorry it's so short! Review, review, review! And maybe I'll post the next chapter before the night's out! :)**


	5. You wanna know the truth?

**I think this is the last chapter…**

Max POV

Seven days is how long it took God – if he exists – to make something out of this planet we call earth. Seven days is how long it took Gazzy to learn how to fart his ABCs (don't ask, _please_). Seven days is how long we managed to remain in our little camp unnoticed.

Seven days was when I reached my limit with Fang's literal, absolute silence.

"Fang, I need to talk to you," I said, grabbing his wrist so his laptop - he was updating his blog - tumbled to the ground and leading him to where we'd had our scene about a week ago. "Iggy, you're in charge until we come back," I ordered over my sholder.

When we stopped, I released Fang's wrist and folded my arms. He just stared at me, waiting, his emotions as concealed as always.

I exploded (not literally!).

"I can't take this anymore!" I yelled at him. "You're quieter than, well, you! Say something!"

"What's your problem? Forget to dose up on your happy pills?" He was really mad at me, and I couldn't blame him. I would be mad at me. Actually, I would be beating me up by now. Keeping information from me doesn't go so well.

I grit my teeth. "Shut up!"

"First you tell me to talk, then to shut it. Which is it oh courageous leader Maximum?"

My face heated in a flash. "I take it back then," I snapped. "Just shove it and go back to your stupid blog."

He huffed/snorted angrily and muttered something I couldn't make out before he turned to walk away.

This wasn't how this was supposed to go, but it's just like my natural defense goes up when he gets like that.

"Fang, wait," I called. "That's an order."

He stopped, but didn't turn.

"I didn't want to say that. I wanted to say… Well, I want you to be _you_ again," I said. "I want us to not be 'us', but just you and me, best friends. Remember that?"

I stared at his back. He obviously wasn't going to answer.

"I miss that so much," I said quietly. "I miss… you." Hey, not so bad, not so bad… Yeah, right.

"Why? I'm right here." Majorly sarcastic.

"Fang…" I took a really deep breath. "This isn't working for me. It's almost like you left again."

He held true to his title: tall, dark, and _silent._

"Maybe I don't want just that," I whispered. "Maybe I wish there could be something more. But there can't. I'm sorry." And I meant it.

He wheeled on me. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying we would never work," I repeated more clearly, finally growing up enough to confront this. If I was wearing boots, I probably would have been shaking in them – which is definitely a first for me, let me tell you.

"Max, what are you talking about?" he demanded. " 'We wouldn't work?' We've been working for years! You wanna know the truth?" he spat at me. "The truth is you're afraid. You're afraid because you _do_ have feelings for me, but you don't know how to handle them."

"How would you know that? How could you possibly know –?!" I stopped.

Can you say oops one million times?

He stared at me as we both realized I had practically – not in three words, but definitely enough for the point to get across – told him I loved him.

I choked on half-formed sentences a couple times, but couldn't seem to get the words out. So, not only was I scared, but now I was _speechless_. Me, Max Ride, leader of a flock of flying bird kids. What was happening to the world?

"Let me help you," he broke the silence. "That's what this is supposed to be about. You and me, working together just like always." He paused, not angry anymore. "I'm tired of this too."

I bit my lip, so confused I wanted to scream. Which I'm so grateful I didn't do, because that would have topped the whole apocalypse thing I mentioned before.

"Max…" Fang stepped closer to me, forcing me to look right into his unemotional dark eyes. When he spoke next, his breath fanned across my face, he was so close. I'm sure he could hear my heart beat faster – it was louder than a bass drum, especially in the silence. "I'm not going to try this again; obviously it doesn't work," he assured me in a whisper, a response to my heart's acceleration, I think.

"Then what are you doing?"

"I told you I'd never give up. I'm waiting."

"For what?" Though of course I already knew.

And he knew I knew, so he just kept waiting.

"Fang…"

"Yes?" I actually think I saw the smallest flash of emotion in his eyes, but I couldn't figure it out.

"I…"

And then, ladies and gents young and old, the world did actually explode. Fang and I were obliterated in less than a millisecond.

Well, no, not really. But my previous world did implode, and the Fang and I of before did cease to exist.

Because, since I didn't know what to say _again_, I sort of just let my body do what I wanted. Remember what I wanted? Yeah, you got it – to kiss Fang. So I did. My mouth connected with his before I even realized what was happening, and then I got that weird safe feeling, the total contentment thing. Not something you take lightly when you grew up in a dog crate, "total contentment."

His arms wrapped around me instantly, and I put mine around his neck.

"I knew it," he mumbled against my lips, more to himself than for me to hear.

I was completely beside myself now, lost somewhere I don't know even now. My mind was all hazy, but I didn't have that urge to run away anymore. I just… let it go, as stupid as that sounds.

Boy, did we have something really interesting to tell the flock.

**I know it's a cheesy happy ending, but I LOVE happy endings. Well I guess it's not really an ending – it's a resolution to Max and Fang.**

**Hope you liked it! REVIEW PLEASE!!**

**J. Lynn out!**


End file.
